Mini Tank
The Mini Tank is a hero rare brawler who is a fast moving amoured fighting vehicle and shoots explosive shells. It is the mini version of the tank, it is weaker than the mother unit and it moves faster and reloads faster and smaller hitbox. It attack shoots a fast moving bullet that will explode and does heavy damage, but not as heavy as the mother tank. It is a very tanky brawler who can soaks large amount of damage from attacks due to hits high health and the armour (that materials that is uses to made) that reduces the damage taken. It has a unique super that fires a large missile that haves a dynamic mechanics that can make a brawler fly with it and than flies down and explodes powerfully. It has also a ability to collide with a brawler and knocks him/her away. When it gets defeated, it will explode and damages enemy brawlers in the explosion site. Attack: Mini Explosive Shell The mini tank shoots out the same bullet as the tank does (which looks exactly like the pipers bullet), which also travels fast and explodes upon impacting, but its smaller hitbox and lower damage. Like the tank, the bullet itself does dmage to the brawler that it collides on and explodes in an area, the explosion itself also damages the brawler hit by the bullet (for more damage like spike abit) and the brawlers in the explosion area. The attack works exactly like the big tank but its only smaller. *Base damage: 160 *Range: 10 tiles *Reload time: 2.4 seconds *Pierce: 1, explosion is unlimited Health Base Health: 1,000 Body Property: *'Plated Amour: Takes half damage from all attacks, thus effectively doubling its health and recovery.' *Cannot be stomped (controversal) *Cannot be trembled *Cannot be knockbacked (controversial) *Cannot be runovered (controversial) *Cannot bleed *Cannot get roared (still takes its damage) (controversial) Super: Missile Push The tank fires the missile that looks like the one in the infobox picture. It shoots out a large missile that travels in a stright line and makes a powerful explosion when it hits a wall or reaches its range limit or when hitting the floor with a brawler pushed by it, unlike any kind of other explosives this missile is unique to the others and it does something that others does not do. Here is what it will do when it hits a brawler: when it hits a brawler, it dosent explode just yet! it will do a small damage to him/her because of the collision itself and then pushes him/her up to the sky for a short time with the target stuck in front of the missile while flying because its has a powerful travel force, while the brawler is flying with the missile, it will fly in a swoop manner before hitting on the floor and explode, during this time (after the missile touches the brawler and before touching the ground) the player can decide on where the missile will land on during the swoop phase within a range, when the land spot is chosen the missile along with the brawler will be flying to the landing spot target and explodes there, the target brawler and nearby brawlers in the explosion site will take heavy damage. The missile can only pushes up one brawler at a time and it will push the one who it touches first. When the missile hits a wall or reaches its range limit or hitting Heavy Brawlers, it will not push and will just explode on them as these stated are immobile or hits nothing or are just too hard and heavy respectively. The explosion upon first impact or when it "takes a flight" with a brawler is the same explosion. Power up boxes can be damaged, but they are non living things and arent considered as a brawler so it cannot be moved by the missile and it will explodes when it hits the boxes. Special1: Bumper This special also involves the runover mechanics. Its fast movement speed and its hard amour gives it the ability to knock people away. When it collides with an opponent brawler while it is moving, it will bump into him/her which does collison damage to that brawler (that tank does not take damage) and knocks him/her away with the power of the bo's mine explosion knockback and stuns that brawler for a short time, the tank will lose its speed for a short time after knocking him/her. It isint large size enough to run over brawlers like the big tank or fast enough like the F1 car. Heavy Brawlers are immume to the knockback effect but they still takes the collison damage. Here is the fun fact: When two mini tank or a mini tank and a F1 car collides on each other, they both will take damage and will knockback each other. Special2: Death explosion The mini tank also contains materials that is sufficent for it to explode so that it itself can explode. When it dies it will explode which is similar to its main attack explosion but the dealth explosion lasts slightly longer. But no one is inside the mini tank as its self controlled and no additional casualties. The explosion is smaller than the big tank. Skins Upgrades Comparison *It is smaller in size and hitbox *It is less tanky *It moves faster *Its bullet and its explosion is smaller and less damage so is death explosion *The contact ability is different which knocksback and stuns instead of squash *It reloads faster Trivia *The mini tank isint controlled by anyone inside, its a programmed machine like the mars exploration rover which moves by itself. The F1 car is the other brawler who is self moving machine. *This super is inspired by the picture of this page that shows its firing a missile. *The name for the first special Bumper is based on the Bumper Cars that the fact that it knocks others upon collision in a "funny" manner, and in common these two does knocks the others in the similar manner when collides to something else or other bumper cars. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P